Naerion Nelthar
' ''' is a high-ranking member of the Nelthars, and an heir to the throne of the Nelthar leader. Biography Naerion was born to Nait Nelthar in the 4th Era, year 190. He was born with the special trait to create anything out of nothing, throughout his life he was trained by Nait Nelthar until his death at the hands of Naerion, who was possessed by his ancestor Nelthro Kanir as he returned to Nirn. In order to end a threat to the Nelthars Nelthro used Naerion's body to hurl a meteor at the current threat accidentally killing Nait along with it, after this Nelthro stripped Naerion of his power. He was retrained this time by Naritin. But as Nelthro left his body and returned to his own, he placed a powerful hypnotic ability within Naerion. Return of the Septim Dynasty During the war in Tamriel there was a sudden increase in the taxes on imported goods. and the Nelthars' profit plummeted. Naerion was sent to speak with high king Ennah, Naerion attempted to make him drop the taxes, however Naerion failed and left his castle in rage, and returned to the Nelthar base to report to the leader. Later on however the Nelthars joined in the war taking Daric's side. Despite being on his side, Naerion continuosly used his power hoping to gain more power over the people of Tamriel however in the end it failed with Naerion's plans finally being exposed by the prince of Valenwood. This almost led to his imprisonment however Nelthro stood up for him letting him escape back to the base. however he was prohibited by the emperor himself to leave the lands of the Nelthars. Part II Naerion had gone to Sentinel to speak to High King Ennah about some importation taxes. He walked into the king's castle and told the guards that he had an appointment with the High King, requesting that he be lead to him. The guard looked at him awkwardly, Naerion took off his mask revealing his black hair and red eyes. He told the guard he was Naerion Nelthar and demanded to be lead to the High King. He put his mask back on and the guard led him to the door of the room High King Ennah was inside. He knocked lightly on the door and walked in, he bowed when he saw the Redguard monarch. He introduced himself and said that his brother Naritin had sent him in his stead. Appearance and Personality Naerion has black unkempt hair and red flaring eyes. His face is unknown as of Nait's death in 207 where he chose to mask his face. Naerion is evil and always plots the demise of his enemies and allies alike. He dreams of ruling the Nelthars and creating an empire of his own, Similar to his father but through more sinister ways. Combat and Skills Naerion is a powerful mage both in Illusion and Destruction, but he also has some training with a one-handed blade. Though he prefers not to fight but instead relies on his hypnotic skills where he can keep up to four people under hypnosis at once. Once someone is hypnotized they will stay that way until released by Naerion. According to Nelthro forcibly removing the hypnosis form a person has the potential to break the hypnotized individual's mind. Naerion's hypnotic abilities are a form of Illusion Black Magic, only acquired by powerful master Illusion mages. It is outlawed by most magical guilds, except the College of Whispers. RPs Character Form *Class: Mage *Skills: Master Conjuration, Expert Destruction/Illusion, Adept One-handed/Enchanting/Light Armor *Spells: Summon Dremora Lord, Invisibility, Dead Thrall, Mayhem, Frenzy, Rally, Fireball, Lightning Bolt. *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Magic Resist *Equipment: Naerion's Armor Trivia *Naerion was born in 4E 202 according to Nelthar canon, However according to Burned-Mane canon he was born in 4E 190. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nelthars Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Counts Category:Mages